creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Belinda Bloodrose
Belinda Rose, also known as Miss Belinda Bloodrose, was an orphaned social outcast in her town. But, with a little help from Zalgo, she became a fearsome serial killer. Follow her journey from loneliness, depression, to being ''reformed. Her weapon is a thorn-spiked whip. Origin Ever since Belinda was a young girl, she had been forced to survive. Living in the alleyways, begging (or stealing) food from the nearest passerby, Belinda suffered in her humiliation. In her early years, Belinda lived at the town orphanage. She attempted to make friends but was never successful. Eventually, she gave up, finding more enjoyment in manipulating others and scheming against the adults. Her actions got her, eventually, thrown out of the orphanage. She managed to get by fine on her own, her hypnotic influence on others never wavering. As she grew older, however, she stopped stealing and begging because she feared that the police would find her out. In desperation, she sought out a job. People who knew her when she was a little girl refused her, however. They knew she was a homeless orphan and furthermore saw no potential in her for the workforce. Determined to earn for herself a living, Belinda took any job she could find, dealing in many illegal activities such as drug smuggling. Once she got caught and was thrown in prison, for a long time. When she got out, she fell into a depression. Her health began to falter, and she lost a lot of weight. One day, she couldn't take it anymore and went out into the forest. She came across an abandoned cabin and stayed there for a while. It was there that she encountered Zalgo. Appearance Belinda has long, wavy black hair, scarlet eyes, and pale white skin. A pale red scar runs down the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a black and red leather jacket, a white, short-sleeve shirt top, ripped black jeans, and red and black sneakers. On her right arm, there is a weeping/bleeding rose tattoo. She wears spiked black finger-less gloves. Personality When Belinda was young, she was '''quiet '''and '''cunning. '''She used her '''innocence '''to get people to give her whatever she wanted. She was '''manipulative '''and '''sly'. As she grew older, however, Belinda grew desperate '''and in need of parental guidance. Her health faltered and she was dreadfully '''lonely. This, coupled with her depression, made her insecure. It wasn't until she met Zalgo and joined him did she feel a sense of belonging. In Zalgo's company, she is a fierce '''and '''dangerous '''warrior. She is '''cocky '''and prefers to work alone (unless otherwise instructed). She is also '''arrogant. Facts * Belinda is 23 years old. * Belinda, just like every one of Zalgo's servants, loathes Zalgo's pet, Death's Vulture and tries to prove her worth to Zalgo. * The first time Belinda met one of Slenderman's Proxies, they tried to kill her. From that day on, she doesn't trust Slenderman or any of his Proxies and will attack them on sight. * Belinda often does freelance mercenary work, where she goes from town to town, undercover. * She is enemies with Pick Pocket. * Belinda is one of the many enemies Slenderman and his Proxies are currently targeting. * Created by SuperSilverXtreme14. Theme Song "Darkside" - Alan Walker Category:OC Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Human Category:Psychopath Category:Proxies Category:Zalgo Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Parent(s)